gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Wrapping
Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany with Tina and the Cheerios singing back-up vocals. Lyrics Brittany: "Bah, humbug" No, that's too strong Cause it is my favorite holiday But all this year's been a busy blur Don't think I have the energy To add to my already mad rush Just cause it's 'tis the season The perfect gift for me would be Completions and connections left from Last year, ski shop Encounter, most interesting Had his number but never the time Most of '81 passed along those lines So deck those halls, trim those trees Raise up cups of Christmas cheer I just need to catch my breath Christmas by myself this year Calendar pictures, frozen landscape Chilled this room for twenty-four days Evergreens, sparkling snow Get this winter over with Flashback to springtime, saw him again Would've been good to go for lunch Couldn't agree when we were both free We tried, we said we'd keep in touch Didn't, of course, 'til summertime Out to the beach to his boat could I join him? No, this time it was me Sunburn in the third degree Now the calendar's just one page Of course, I am excited Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind Not to do too much about it Brittany with Tina and the Cheerios: Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Brittany: A&P has provided me With the world's smallest turkey Already in the oven, nice and hot Oh damn, guess what I forgot? So on with the boots, back out in the snow To the only all-night grocery When what to my wandering eyes should appear In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year "I'm spending this one alone" he said "Need a break, this year's been crazy" I said "Me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too?" Then suddenly we laughed and laughed Caught on to what was happening That Christmas magic's brought this tale To a very happy ending! Brittany with Tina and the Cheerios: Merry Christmas, merry Christmas Couldn't miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas Couldn't miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas Couldn't miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas Couldn't miss this one this year Gallery Christmaswrappingfgf.jpg BrittanyCW2.png BrittanyCW3.png BrittanyCW4.png Christmas w.jpg xmaswapping.png kurtyy.png CW1.jpg CW2.jpg BrittanyWrapping.gif ChristmasWrapping.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping1.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping2.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping3.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping4.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping5.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping6.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping7.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping8.gif Brittany_ChristmasWrapping9.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_msw5k2lPVE1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr my8un2Ycku1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8wb39sbn1qd5s0eo1 250.gif christmas wrapping.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three